


Nearly Human

by The_Comical_Nightgaurd



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, I can't tag so, Lore is not correct but i dont care, M/M, Main gore is in chapter five, Sorry for swears, Suicide, Swear warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Comical_Nightgaurd/pseuds/The_Comical_Nightgaurd
Summary: Mike and Hay, down on their luck, work at a place they visited a ton when they were younger that gives really shitty pay. But what they don't know is what has happened to one of the older animatronics, which has gained a 'personality' and a knife. But what fate has for them is something totally unexpected.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654932) by [The_Phantom_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer). 



> Hey. This work was originally called "I Can't Come Up With Titles", but i didn't like how it was turning out. The wording and feel of the flow was not what I was attempting to achieve. So I scraped it. Here (hopefully) is a better version of what I wanted to write. Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> -Mike

"I can't live under these conditions anymore! You guys are too oppressive, and I can't feel free under you!"

They just stand, staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel safe with you guys anymore. I'm leaving. Already got Hay and I a place to live, so don't bother asking that stupid question!" Tears threaten to fall.

My dad downs the last of his bottle. "Yo- *hic* -u are n-o son of *hic* mine. You never were." He says, with the liquor in his body taking him back to the state I hate seeing him in.

"Mike, dear, why are- "

"Shut up woman!" My dad screams as my mom attempts to say something. He slaps her hard across the face. She falls to the floor, her cheek red and swelling.

That was when I snapped. I lunged, knocked my 'father' to the floor and pin his arms to the floor and wrap my hands around his throat. My mom see's this, and pulls me off.

"Mike! Please don't do this!" She pleads as I struggle against her grip on me.

"How can you live with him?!?" I scream at her as I break free from her grip.

I pick up my suitcase, throw open the door, and run outside and clamber into the moving van that sits there, waiting for me.

My dad is running outside with a shotgun in hand. I know he's too poor and he can't afford ammo, but it's still scary. The engine of the moving van turns over, and with a heave, starts.

I floor the accelerator. My parents fade into the distance, and I finally relax. I'm free.

  

* * *

 

 

I wake up suddenly. Breathing hard, I run over what I just saw.

"God I thought these dreams would have ended by now."


	2. Welcome to Me! (Theres not much to see.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you know? Now all you wonderful readers beyond the fourth wall will get a look into my personal life, and how I am in the real world. Whoopty doo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Sorry about this being late, but as i'm sure all of you are aware of these, i have stumbled upon a block and can't seem to get out of it. So please, if you would like to see anything happen in the story, please let me know. I would love to hear from all of the beautiful (or handsome, or whatever you wish to be admired by cause I try not to judge) people. Your ideas are just as good as mine, and i will give credit to all who contribute.

_"Well, it's just a dream. Hopefully, it wasn't a loud one."_ I get up and examine the room as I try to slow my breathing. It looks like a hurricane went through it, with my sheets, sweat-stained, strewn about the room, and dishes all over the place. 

_"Oh great. Now I'll have to clean up for the third time this week._

Sluggishly, I make my way to the bathroom, with only a t-shirt and shorts shielding my extremities from the outside world, not caring about the mess in my room. The glorious smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, and coffee suddenly penetrate my nostrils. "Something smells good! Try something new today?" I call out. 

I run my hand through my hair, pushing it off to the side of my face. I stare at myself in the mirror and let my mind wander off to think of other things. "Are you gonna answer my question, or am I going to have to confess my true feelings about you?" I say as I take a huge gamble. 

 _"_ _Hopefully she had her headphones in and I didn't just make a huge mistake. Please let it be that. Tell me I'm lucky one more day."_ A beautiful girl stands at the stove, pouring pancake batter into the pan, with her headphones on top of her beautiful purple hair.

 _"Thank god..."_ I go and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and takes her headphones off.

"Finally you're awake!" She says. "I made breakfast and went for a walk by the time it took you to wake up! I also drew four portraits of the crew for when we get back!" She says, her beautiful hazel eyes glaring into my blue ones.

"S-sorry Hay. It was just another one of  _those_ nights, ya know?"Her eyes go soft almost immediately. "Oh... that I can understand." She says as she turns off her music which had been playing ever since she took her headphones off. 

"We are going to have to take breakfast to go today." I say as I take out our security caps and badges."Right, tell me again why Scott wants us in almost," she checks the time "6 hours before our shift?"

"Its cause we have to go oversee the re-orientation of everybody to the work of the place," I say as I grab a Tupperware to put my food in.

"I've got to change real quick, so could you take care of the dishes?" Hay asks as she puts the last pancake on a plate.

Who does she think she is? We usually leave the dishes till after work, then I clean them. "I have to change as well! What happened to our system?" I ask in a comical manner.

"Sorry, forgot. Alright, I'm going to change now, then I'll make myself some food to go." She says as she walks off to her room.  "No big deal! Just be ready in twenty minutes and we should be fine!" I call after her and sigh. ' _What another waste of a perfect opportunity to confess ..._ '" Got it!" Hay shouts back as she closes the door to her room with a bang. 

I retreat to my room as well, and don my uniform, mounting the badge right over my heart. I collect a few other personal items and then head out to the car. I wait for a solid ten minutes before I hear a knock on the car door. I immediately unlock it, and Hay gets in.

"How much time do we have to get there?" She asks, her mouth full of food. "First off, no speaking and eating at the same time," I say, laughing "and second, we have about 50 minutes to get there."She swallows her bite of waffle. "Yeah yeah, just get going." She says, annoyed. I put the car in gear, and then pull out onto the road. 

 

* * *

 

 

We get to the restaurant with approximately ten minutes left. We both turn to look at each other, with the same question on our mind.

"Where do you think everyone is?" I ask. The employee parking lot is void of all the usual cars of all the day shift employees, as well as the consumer lot. All with no trace. "Well, they could either be late, or we got the memo incorrectly." Hay said matter of factly. I would never deny her logic, but something doesn't add up.

"No, that cant be it. I have the memo right here and it says to be here at 6:00 pm." I say as I hand Hay the peice of paper. "It does say pm... so why is no one here?" She says, more to herself than to me. 

"Maybe we could go check inside. It seems highly unlikely, but maybe they all took public transportation." I say in a helpful tone. Her intelligence level is way above mine, so I try to compensate. "Maybe. You have the keys?" 

"Right here." The jingle of the keys is muffled as I hit my pocket. "Then lets go." She says, and we both get out of the car. We both walk to the front entrance, and are surprised to find it all dark. 

"Damn city probably cut the power again... I'll get the generator." I say as I unlock the door. We step inside, and immediately after we step inside, the lights are thrown on. The show stage bursts to life, and all the employees all jump out from under tables and behind the prize corner counter. 

"Surprise!!!" They all yell. The animatronics wink at us, then start playing the theme song. 

"Wow guys! Thanks for the suprise, but what is it for? We haven't done anything special yet." Hay says, puzzled

Scott walks out from his office. "I can't believe that you guys didn't see this coming. We sent out that memo as a ways to bring you here so we could congratulate you both on your excellent job of keeping the place safe at night. Plus, we have ample money to spend because of the recent lottery winnings." He says, a smile plastered across his face, making him look almost scared...

 

 

Wait.... Scott doesn't gamble...


	3. A Not So Friendly Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isin't right here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i may have found a way to quell the block, so i may be posting somewhat more frequently... but no promises.

* * *

 

'If there is one thing I know, its that Scott never played any sort of gambling when we were growing up.' "Hay. Meet me in the office." I say, then depart to meet with the animatronics. I place back to see if Hay had moved, and finding her missing I assume she did.  

"Heya Mike!" Chica says as she jumps down from the stage. The other animatronics follows quickly having that they just finished playing the theme song of the establishment. "Hi, Mike," Bonnie says, shyly. 

"Guys look. This was all so special, but you didn't need to do this. This is a wee bit over the top." I glance around to make sure that the "employees" were not listening, but all of them had not moved since Hay and I walked in.  _'Only a few things don't move like that, and those things usually are supernatural beings come to fuck with the living."_ My face goes pale as the thought crosses my mind. 

"What be the problem mate?" Foxy asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I quickly bring my attention back the huddle of animatronics around me. "Do I? Sorry." I say in my normal voice, then drop it to almost a whisper. "We need to talk. Let's go to the security office. Give these illusions the slip." I glance around again. "Something isn't right here." 

"Illusions? Mike, what is going on?" Freddy asks, almost angrily. "No time to explain, just keep up." I say, as I start to speed walk away from the party room and head down the right hallway, where the others looked frozen in place. 

 _'Creepy...'_ We make our way down to the office, but an idea comes to mind. "Here guys, before we get into a confusing and sad conversation, remember all the pranks Hay has pulled on us?" 

Foxy's eyepatch falls over his eye. "Oh, I be remberin' well te last time." He says in his pirate tone. "That last one made me all dirty..." Chica complained."It made me break my microphone!" Freddy said, angered. "And it made me break a string on my guitar. Do you guys know how long it takes to repair a broken string with fingers like these?" Bonnie complains as he shows us his chubby fingers.

"Ok. So here is the plan. First, we are going to-" I fade into a whisper so that the cameras can't pick up on the noise of our plan. 

 

* * *

 

"The pizzeria is a bit too quiet today, don't you think Hay?" I ask. She turns to look at me her beautiful hazel eyes meeting my less startling blue ones, almost making me crack before the prank had even be attempted. "No kidding Mike. It's totally not the fact that it isn't 9 o'clock at night when most normal people would be asleep. Goof." She retorts, punching me playfully. 

Well yeah, but shouldn't there be killer animatronics coming to stuff us into animatronic suits forcefully?" I ask, aiming my question at the door then at her. I wait to hear the familiar clanking of footsteps and the awkward compression and decompression of animatronic parts as the animatronics moved, but other than the loud desk fan, there was no sound at all.

"I said, shouldn't there be killer animatronics trying to forcefully stuff us into animatronic suits?" I repeat, and this time a quiet but tuned male voice replies. "That's our cue!!!" The sounds I was expecting to hear earlier are heard as the animatronics walk down the hallway. Hay turns on the flashlight, catching all four of them in the beam. 

"Just give it up already guys. The moment has passed." Hay says, snickering. The animatronics then walk into the room and hang their heads in somewhat shame. "What went wrong this time Mike?" A depressed Freddy asks. I let go of a heavy sigh. "You were supposed to start moving on the first cue, and some of you were supposed to use the vents like we discussed, remember?" 

"Oh yeah... me and Bonnie were supposed to do that, weren't we?" Chica asks shamefully. I face palm. The act is going so well that even Hay is falling for it. She never falls for anything like this. The puppet pops in silently, and flashes one of his eyes at me in an attempt to show some kind of wink. "Hay, what's that over your shoulder?" I ask, almost blowing it again. 

"What?" She turns around, only to meet the face of the Puppet. "Boo." is all that it says, and Hay practically jumps out of her skin. "Pranked!" The rest of us yell as we laugh, letting all the pent up laughter loose. "That's not fair! You can teleport!" she complains as she puts on a pouty face. That face helps symbolize why I want to be more than just friends with her. 

* * *

 

"Alright, alright. Now that we are all here we can discuss the problem at hand." I say as i snap back to reality. The Puppet looks at me. "Yes, I was meaning to ask you if all humans did something like that." it says. "If humans do what?" Hay asks. "Why if they just freeze like they did after they played their message." I almost slap Freddy for that remark. 

"No, humans do not do that, unless they are paid or forced against their will to do so." I say, not trying to sound like a jerk but failing. The others look at each other, suddenly super nervous. "Say that again Mike." The Puppet says. "S-say what Marion?" I ask, now kind of stressed. "That part about them being forced to do it against there will. Is that how you said it?" I nod.

"Oh shit'" the animatronics take turns saying "our resident  killer is back."  _'They did not just say their resident killer is back.'_ A loud crashing noise is heard from the kitchen, and all the animatronics jump to their feet. "Stay here and lock the door behind us," Freddy says in a commanding voice "just as a safety precaution." The animatronics file out of the office. 

"What was that all about?" I ask Hay as I close the door and activate the electronic lock. We don't have a power limit to worry about, so as long as we keep the door closed no one can get in or out, unless you are the Marionette, but only because he can teleport. As the lock clicks into place, there is a small popping sound. "Ah, Marion. What was that all about?" I ask.

 

 

"I'm glad you've become so trusting so quick Michael. But that sentence just got you killed.~"  _ **He**_ says. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Opinions and corrections, as well as all other forms of constructive criticism are encouraged, so dont be afraid to point out errors!!!


	4. A Dangerous Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if i am inconsistent with my chapter lengths. That is a serious problem I have, and I hate it.

* * *

 

 

A long while passes before either one of us moves. That creepy, unfriendly and unfamiliar tone makes the hairs on the back of my neck shoot straight up. "What," the voice continues. "You thought that only Marion could teleport?~" With no way of escape, we turn to face the  _resident killer._  

A Freddy like animatronic stands directly behind us, not dressed in the usual coloration, but looks as if he was once Golden in color. A sly grin on his face, he speaks in that tone I so despise.

"You do not know how long it took me to get out of  _ **THE VOID**_ this time through. Had to come up with a super tough lie to get passed Satan's right-hand man.~" He says, then opens his excuse for eyes, which were just two endless expanses of black with dimly lit circles for pupils. 

"W-what are you?" I say, nervously stuttering as I attempt to size up the animatronic. All the color has left Hay's face, leaving it whiter than it had been when the Puppet scared her almost an hour ago.

"Your friends refer to me as their  _resident killer_ , but I'd really appreciate it if they used my actual name. But where are my manners? If we are going to have a playdate, then we should make fully sure that no-one can interrupt.~" He closes his eyes, says some words under his breath, and opens his eyes. 

I glance around the room, looking for a safe way to escape, but find nothing that meant the both of us were getting out. "Hay. Go under the desk. Take the safety vent. Get to the others. Cut the power, then come back." I whisper to her while maintaining my glare at the piss stained Freddy. Hay turns to look at me, fear written all over her face and in her eyes.

"N-no Mike. You don't have to do this alone. I-I can help." She says, her voice breaking. "Yes, Mikey Poo. Let her die in your place... or better yet the both of you play with me together. Wouldn't that be more fun? Dying with the one you love most?~" 

Disgrace falls upon me as I remember my time in the police force. The one day. How many officers under my command were blown to bits because I made the wrong decision... I can't let that happen again.

"Sorry Hay, but I won't let anyone else die in my place anymore." I pick her up and force her under the desk and behind the safety line. Once she was passed, the gate slammed shut, and I activate the lock.

"Mike! What are you doing?" Hay cries out, tears forming in her eyes. "Just remember the plan, and we will be reunited again. See you in about five minutes, depending on how fast you move." I say and shoot her a wink.

"Oh Mikey darling, you just made me very fucking mad.~" The piss stained animatronic said. "So how about I just kill you and take care of her later?~"

Blood boils in my body. My ears burn red, and the weight of my shotgun on my back reminds me it's still there.

"You... will not.... LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER!" I scream and wrench the shotgun from my back. "LET'S DANCE GOLDEN FUCKBEAR!" The animatronic laughs and summons is a weapon. A box cutter? Whats that going to do? He lunges for me, and I sidestep so he dials past me and into the wall. He grunts as he crumples against the wall, but gets up almost immediately with a wild look of rage in his eyes. I let loose a slug from the shotgun, but it misses. I fire again, and this time I hit him in the torso, but he just takes it.

"You'll have to better than that Mike.~" He says in a  taunting manner. The spot where I hit Golden closes suddenly. "I really wish you hadn't done that though. I can only pull that trick once every time I come back.~"

 _That's good to know._ My shotgun clicks as I attempt to fire again, but no shot comes out. _Fuck..._  

"Now we can have fun my way, or are you not done pretending to be the hero?~" Golden taunts. _I don't have anything left that can harm him..._ "

"Sorry Hay, but it looks like I won't be making it out of this alive..." I mumble to myself, then grab the office chair. I charge Freddy, but he takes the chair out of my hands with ease, and throws me against a wall, cracking several of my bones. Before I can get up and try again, I am surrounded by a purple aura. Whatever is in the aura is preventing me from moving from my sitting position against the wall.

"MIKE!!!" I hear her scream, but it is soon nullified as I push the button to lower the wall panel. "Get out. Now." I say into the microphone on my remote. 

"Enough talk. It's playtime!~"


	5. Hell Prolonged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W-what just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I lied... I can't post frequently. School and lack of motivation is taking its toll, but yeah...

* * *

 

 

My torment has lasted over an hour. Golden repeatedly took his box cutter and ran it across almost every surface of my body. My voice has gone hoarse from all the screaming, and my body has gone numb from blood loss. 

"Awe..." the animatronic said in a mock sad tone. "my toy is broken. Maybe I can fix it, but how?~"

He runs the box cutter along my arm again, creating another gash that adds blood to the already extremely large pool of it around me as he loses himself to thoughts.

Hay is pounding on the grate, but it has become a dull sound to me. Her voice is raw from pleading with Golden to stop, but he can't seem to hear her. She always was stubborn...

"Oh, I know!" Golden exclaims suddenly "Wait here Mikey poo. I have a surprise for you so don't go anywhere!~" He grins evilly, then disappears. Immediately after he disappears, the purple aura vanishes and Hay screams.

"M-Mike! P-please open the d-door! Please!" she says between sobs. Knowing I would never see those beautiful hazel eyes again, I sigh and shift my weight across the floor until I reach the grate.

Using my remaining strength, I remove the false wall which hid her from Golden Freddy to find her crying against the bars. 

"H-hay," I rasp out to her, and she smiles weakly and cries harder. "Why would y-you d-do t-this? How c-could you j-just leave m-me like that?" I bow my head in shame. 

"Something that Golden said made me realize that I don't need anyone else dying on my account, so this the only way to do that," I say, and tears begin to fall from my bloodshot eyes. "I can't let my best friend disappear when there was something I could do to stop it. 

"Mike...please don't hold me back anymo-more. I can't live without you!" Hay screams

"You won't have to darling.~" The voice says again. There is another small pop as Golden appears again, but this time it is accompanied by the sounds of metal banging and scraping against the ceramic tile of the office. 

"Shit!" I scream and try to close the false wall again, but Golden rips me away. "Run!" I scream at Hay, but it was already too late.

Golden ripped through the grate and dragged a kicking and screaming Hay out of the event. I move to attack Golden, but soon the purple aura is around me again, restraining me from doing anything to help her. 

"Leave her out of this!" I scream Golden, who turns to looks to look at me. "This was going to happen sooner or later Mike, so isn't it better that it is happening now? You'll both get to die together, and I get two playthings. If you think about it, it is a win-win! Well, for me at least~" He says in that evil voice, a malicious form of glee filling his lifeless eyes. 

"Let me go you poor excuse of a sack of shit!" Hay screams. She always had the most creative swear words, but swear words don't save you from murderous animatronics.

"I guess you want to skip play time and get straight the good part. Ok. Lets get bloody!~" Golden says, and her restrains Hay in the same purple aura I am surrounded in. 

Hay struggles to move only to find that she can't, while Golden opens up the animatronic suits he brought with him. I glance over in his direction and see that he has brought the two new animatronic suits that were going to be added shortly before the restaurant was closed. The suits were covered in a silicon layer of fake fur. One of the suits was a jet black wolf with tanish cole red fur on the stomach and insides of the ears, while the other was purple with the same tanish color in the same places.  

"Now," he turns around as he finishes "who would like to go first?~" Hay opens her mouth, but I beat her to the punch.

"Since we are both going down, why not me? She hasn't done anything wrong, so take me!" I scream defiantly, but almost regret immediately as she would have to see me die a horrid and gruesome death that she herself would experience later than that.  

"Touching.~" Golden says, then turns to face Hay. The aura vanishes from around her as if he read my mind. Before she could register that she could move, she is quickly wrapped up in Goldens arms. "You're first darling!~" Hay screams, but she doesn't move.

He lowers her into the first suit.

"Leave her alone!" I attempt to scream, but my words come out raspy. "Let her go? Sure!~" Golden says, then drops Hay into the suit. 

What happens next is a gruesome sight.

As soon as her skin makes contact with the metal on the inside of the suit, it snaps shut, locking her in. One could just imagine that the springbucks were waiting for a moment like this. Her screams nearly drive me insane as springlocks fire all over the suit, releasing all of the animatronic parts retracted but the locks. One can never really forget the sound of metal crushing bone as animatronic parts tore through her skin and bone, pulverizing both.

"No!!!" I cry out, tears falling. I struggle savagely against the aura, but to no avail. I'm stuck watching my soulmate die before my eyes. A pool of blood is forming around her as she shakes jerkily, spasms causing more locks to fire. "N-no..." The blood puddle is almost big enough to reach Golden's feet.

The screams stop suddenly as the final locks restraining all of the animatronic brain pieces fire. They slide into place within her brain, causing more blood to put out of the suit. Hay gives off one more twitch, a small whimper, and then she ceases to move as the pool of blood finally reaches Golden's feet, staring gold with crimson.

"Oh boy, that was satisfying. Feels good to be killing again after so many years of hell. Ah but yet we have another toy to play with. Now Mikey, are you ready to join her?~" Golden Freddy Taunts and kicks the lifeless lump of metal next to him, flipping it over to show the blood stained fur and endo-skelton. Hays final gaze, one of pure terror and pain, is still plastered upon her pale, bloodless face. 

The aura around me fades, but I don't make a break for the vent. Instead, I go to Hays suit and cradle her head in my lap, crying softly and silently. My tears fall into the silicon layer of fake fur, and it seeps into the eye sockets, washing away all the blood off the animatronic eyes and Hays face.

"Who knew it was this easy to break a humans determination? All one needs to do is just dispose of their counter part, and their entire world comes crumbling down like a sand castle met with an ocean wave.~" Golden says in a interested but evil tone, but I pay no mind to it. I just sit on the ground and hold what is left of my best friend, and think about the long and happy life we could've had together had I told her my feelings sooner. 

"Alright Mikey. Your clock's run out.~" Golden says in a gleeful sing-song voice, then moves to lift me. I make no move to avoid being  picked up because I already know whats going to happen. I lock my gaze onto Hay for a second longer, let the last tears fall, then turn to face my  _resident killer_  in the cold dead pits for eyes. 

"J-just so you know, you piss stained anus munch. If there is a way for us to come back from where ever we are sent to, just know that if we can come back we will and we will kick you ass." I say, with a mix of determination and anger in my voice. I would try to fight back, but my energy has been pretty much depleted. So I do my best to glare thousand degree daggers into him, trying to spark some ounce of fear. 

Golden stares at me, and drops me into the suit. 

My body explodes back into pain as the suit snaps shut and locks fire. I spasm and twitch uncontrollably as each individual animatronic part cuts through my skin, crushing my veins, arteries, and bones as if they were simple sugar cubes. Before the last lock clicks Golden Freddy leans down till her is just close enough to whisper in my ear. 

 

"I look forward to it Mike Dreemurr."

 

The last lock clicks, and the parts fly into my head, finally releasing me. 

 


	6. Memories and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will I do? What can I do? What will the other think of me? But more importantly,
> 
>  
> 
> Will I ever get to see Hay again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this chapter on mobile, please excuse me for length. I wrote this chapter on a computer. This chapter is basically Mike's memories being replayed, so you can know more.

* * *

 

_"Alright men, here is the plan," I say, and the guys all gather around me._

_"We know the threat is on the second floor, but the weapon is in the garage. So that means we are going to have to split up. I'll take the bomb squad down to the bomb, while the rest of you guys take care of the threat."_

_"Do we have any info on the assailant's weapons or capabilities?" A member of the team calls out._

_"He is believed to be good with the sniper, but we are unsure if he has one. All we know he has are grenades and an LMG, so be careful. Weapons are free as soon as we break here, so feel free to make it rain hell on him." I say._

_"Rog'." The same voice says._

_"Do we know if he has any hostages?" Another voice calls out._

_"We have thermal the entire building, and it came up negative for hostages as well as other assailants," I say_

_"Copy."_

_"Alright, guys. Bomb squad on me at the elevator, the rest of you take care of the sniper and meet us down there. Clear?" I ask_

_"Got it, boss." They say in turns, then break off to their designated zones._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_The private in the squad had become the hero of the squad when he cut the last wire when the timer was at ten seconds. Only soon after, when the ding of the elevator sounded was he so startled that he dropped the bomb._

_"Careful damn it!" I say as the bomb hits the floor, and shield myself from an explosion that does not happen._

_"S-sorry sir." The private carrying the bomb said._

_"It's ok private, but make sure it doesn't happen again, or next time we won't be so lucky."_

_The assault team approaches from the elevator and huddles around the bomb. "Did we take it out?" A private from the assault team call out._

_"Most certainly did, and you can thank the private here. But do that later. Whats the situation topside?" I ask the captain of the team._

_" Asset neutralized sir." The captain responded proudly._

_"Good. Stay here, just in case he had fr-"_

_The explosion nobody saw coming takes my breath away as I am blown to the wall, chunks of what used to be the bomb squad and the up team falling all around me._

* * *

_I wake up in an unfamiliar area, thinking of the dream- no, the nightmare- I just had. As I sit up and get a glimpse of my surroundings, I notice that I am sitting in a void. Is this where Golden came back from? If so, then what the hell am I doing here? Was I really that bad in life that I get sent to the same hell that Golden just came back from?_

_Just as I start to panic, there is a loud booming sound from behind me.  I turn to find the source of the noise but am immediately blinded by the light that suddenly fills the void, turning back to a nicer Golden color than that of Golden Freddy. At the center of the light, a pencil thin figure walks out to meet me._

_"Hello," it says "My name is not important for you to know, so don't bother asking for it." I close my mouth around the question._

_"I am the embodiment of rebirth, the part of the mechanic that actually fixes the damned machines." The figure says as it stops a few feet in front of me. The light dims enough so that I can now look at the figure before me._

_"What is going on here?" I ask, nervously. I glance around the room, looking for any signs of Hay, but she is nowhere to be seen. Seeing that she is nowhere to be found, I glance back into the direction of the tall thin figure. As my eyes focus, I see that he resembles the Marionette._

_"If you are looking around for your companion, she has already been here." the figure says, its expression still stuck in a mock smile. Had the color scheme been any different, then one could draw this back to the marionette back in the real world._

_"You've seen her?!?" I ask suddenly and urgently. "Is she ok? Where is she know? Where is-" I am cut off before I can finish by another booming sound._

_"Please do not fret, for it makes my job a lot harder." The figure said. "Yes, I have seen your friend, and I can only tell you that she had the same reaction, and I have foreseen that you both will follow the same path, so don't ask any more questions on the matter."_

_"But wh-" I start, but I am cut off by another big boom._

_"If you remain quiet for the next thirty-five seconds, then you will be able to see her again. Now shut up and don't move. I'm trying to alter the timeline." The figure says, then closes his eyes and starts muttering things under his breath._

_Thirty-Five..._

_Thirty-Four..._

_Thirty-Three..._

_I continue to count the seconds before thirty-five had passed, thinking of all the questions I could ask this figure._

_Thirty..._

_Twenty-Nine..._

_Twenty-Eight..._

_These seconds seem to be dragging on forever._

_Twenty-Five..._

_Twenty-Four..._

_Twenty-Three..._

_An urging question begins to claw its way to the front of my mind._

_Twenty..._

_Nineteen..._

_Eighteen..._

_I struggle against blurting out the question because the consequences could be bad._

_Fifteen..._

_Fourteen..._

_Thirteen..._

_Another question almost escapes my lips as I wait._

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

_Eight..._

_My mouth is halfway done forming the first word of a question, but no word escapes my mouth._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_I exhale as quietly as I can to avoid making a sound._

_Two..._

_The figure starts to fade into black. "One thing you should know is that you most likely will not remember who your friends are when you wake up, but I'm sure they'll handle the situation well." the figure calls out as he fades._

_One..._

_I open my mouth, ready to ask it where it was going._

_Zero._

_The figure disappears, and there is a tight sensation in my chest, and then it is gone. As soon as I begin to form the first word of my question on my lips, there is a huge bang, a huge burst of color, and air rushing past me as I feel a sensation of falling... and then...._

_There was nothing._

* * *

 

The voices around me are bickering with each other. Insults are being thrown every which way, each voice accusing each other or something.

"If you had cut the right wire, we would've been able to get in there and save them!" A male voice called out in fury. It had a heavy pirate sounding accent. 

"Well if someone would have told me which wire to cut fast enough, then things would've been different." Another male voice called out, this one calm but I could sense the anger hiding in it. 

"Well if someone would've gotten to the office faster, we would've been able to know which wire to cut!" A shy male voice yelled. 

"If someone would've gotten me the key faster, then we would've been able to find the wiring blueprints of the generator faster!" A female voice called out into the fray. 

The arguments ensue for a long time, the group calling each other out, till finally, a commanding voice calls out into the fray. 

"Will all of you just quit your bickering? All you guys are doing is making the situation worse!" The powerful male voice says. The other voices cease to speak.

"Thank you." The powerful male voice says. "Now as we know this sort of situation has happened in the past."

"But you said that we should never speak of those t-" "I know what I said!" The shy male is abruptly cut off by the powerful male's voice. "But times have gone from good to bad, so this is whats going to happen now."

I rack my memory. I swear I've headed these voices before, but I'm not sure where. They sound extremely familiar, but I can't place names on them. 

But the thought of trying to figure out whats going on is replaced by fear. I try to open my eyes to see who the voices belonged to, but I couldn't. In fact, I can't move at all. 

I start to panic, but the powerful male voice yells again, and it draws my attention back to the conversation, temporarily misguiding my thoughts from my predicament. 

"Yes, we are going to see if they stuck! Is that even a question?" The commanding voice calls out again "Now if there are no more questions or topics of discussion to raise, then we are going to get started."

When no questions were brought up, the leader continued. "Good. Now, you two take care of Hay. Marion, you and Foxy will take care of Mike. If you need me I'll be hunting for our _resident killer._ " 

There was a collection of agreements, and then a door opening and closing as well as heavy footsteps out of the room. Whoever was in charge sure was heavy. 

The next hour or so was filled with the worst sounds one could ever here. What sounded like animatronic parts being retracted, and the gut-wrenching sounds of all of my bones and skin being removed from my tomb. 

 

Wait... If I am dead, 

 

How do I know that my body is being cared for?

 

 


	7. Never EVER Make Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I really come back from all this? All the pain I have caused, all the torment, all the trouble. Am I really worth it? what does Hay think of me now?

* * *

 

 

The gut-wrenching sounds finally cease, only to be replaced by the sound of metallic parts snapping back together. My mind racing, my thoughts going a mile a minute, I want desperately to see what happens next. 

"That's all we can really do for them up to this point. It's up to them to see if they stick now. Flip 'em over and flip their switches, then head for the party room. They may need a moment to get used to themselves if they stuck. " The calm male voice says. 

"Can I stay with them? I may be able to help them..." The female voice calls out softly. The calm male sighs heavily, then says "Sure," in a reluctant tone "but only because you are the most positive about them sticking."

"You're out certainly correct about that." One of the other male voices says under their breath. 

There is a collective struggle as sounds of heavy metal objects hitting a metal work table fill the room, followed closely by the sound of screws being undone. "Still can't believe we have to do this again. Thought we got rid of him last time."The other male voice says under his breath. 

The sound of screws hitting a metal table, followed quickly by the sound of a metal plate hitting the same table is hard in the silence of the room. The sound of a switch being flipped, then the sound of the screws going back in drives me insane. 

"That's about all we can do for them." The calm voice says. "We'll leave you here Chica. Let us know as soon as they are up. But only if they show signs of sticking. 

The female voice almost yells at the others. "I am certain they will pull through! Why won't you all stop being so pessimistic?" Chica calls out to them. 

The door opens and closes again, and this time there is no sound left. I wait for what feels like hours for something, anything to happen to quell my anxiety right now. 

* * *

 

Finally, after what seems like hours, my body decides it wants to work again. My eyes open slowly, and my arms immediately go up to rub them. But as my arms come up to my face, I see that they are not my arms. 

"Oh no," I say as quietly as possible, as to not disturb the voice I knew was somewhere near. Chica, I think she was called. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice cause she is asleep. 

I sit up and examine my arms. They are covered in a jet black silicon layer of fake fur. _Is this really how I am going to spend the rest of my days?_  I decide to see how I now look. 

I bring myself into a sitting position as quietly as possible, as to not disturb the sleeping animatronic, and glance around the room. I spot a tall mirror sitting in the corner, resting on the wall. _Must be what they used to check how they looked in the suits._ I attempt to stand, but as my feet touch the floor, the table slips out from under me, making a screeching sound along the ceramic tile of the room. 

The sleeping animatronic shot up, alarmed at the sound. She looks around quickly, trying to find the source of the noise.I try quickly to lay back down on the table, but I was to slow. She turns to look at me, and then her mouth falls open it a huge grin. 

"You made it!" She squeals excitedly, and practically runs me over in a hug. Her weight knocks me off balance, sending us both tumbuling to the floor. "S-sorry," she says "I got to excited! I knew you make it though! While the others thought you would quit, I knew you would make it."

"No no, its all good... but who exactly are you again?" I ask. I swear to god I have heard that voice before, but it slips my mind now.

"You know me Mike, its me. Chica!" She exclaims, but her happy expression begins to fade int one of confusion and fear.  "I'm sorry Chica, but I can't say that I know you at all. And who are these 'others'?" I ask, curious. Bu then memory slaps me in the face, the memory of Hay. "That can wait a moment however. Where the hell is my counter part?" my tone begins to fill with rage. 

"M-mike?" Chica ask, nervously. My rage suddenly blinds me and my judgement  as I search around the room for Hay, but she is nowhere to be found. "What did you do with her?!?" I scream at Chica, who's face is now a mixture of fear and sadness. "We didn't do anything to her!" Chica shouts back.

My rage knows no bounds. I look savagely around the room for something to hurt Chica with. They probably put Golden up to this! They probably made up his whole residential killer name! There is a sound of pounding footsteps as I search. Finally, I pick up a folded chair. "What are you doing? Mike! Stop it, you're scaring me!" Chica calls out, terror creeping into her voice.

"I WILL NOT BE CALM UNTIL I SEE PROOF THAT MY SOULMATE IS ALIVE AND WELL, AND IF THAT MEANS I HAVE TO TEAR APART EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, THEN I WILL!!!" I scream, and start to swing the chair at Chica. She lets out a nervous shriek, but before I can make contact, something heavy makes contact with my momentarily exposed stomach, which sends me flying backwards and into a wall.

I look around to see what caused the blow, only to find a brown bear like animatronic standing in front of Chica. "That is enough Mike!" he shouts, that powerful voice I recognized from before now emulating around the room and penetrating my eardrums. l glare daggers at the newcomer, only to see that another animatronic walks out from behind him.

"H-hay..." I say as I look up and down the suit that stands between Chica, the bear, and Me. It looks exactly like the one that Golden Freddy had put her in not long ago. My anger and rage melt away, only to be replaced by a sudden surge of missing memories, like all the good times we had together with the animatronics when we were kids, and more recently when we worked together to prank the other employees.

"Mike, is that you?" She calls out in her beautiful voice, now somewhat automated, but still it belonged to her. I get up from the wall and look around the room and at the animatronics in the room, all my emotions being replaced with sorrow. If real tears could fall from my eyes, then i would've flooded the store. But artificial tears begin to fill my eyes, as the tail and ears I didn't know I had droop.

Without any self control, I sprint from the room, running as fast as I can to get as far away as I can. No-one tries to stop me, and no-one follows after me. 

 

 

"What have I done?!?"    


	8. To Late to Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever trust me after the actions I took against them? What good am I to them? 
> 
> Should I just disappear?
> 
> Should I not function?
> 
> Should I pass on?
> 
>  
> 
> (*EXTREME WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER! SUCCESSFUL ATTEMPT OF SUICIDE!*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been typing really late most nights, so please excuse any and all grammar and punctuation errors. Please point them out so I can fix them and you can read more fluently.

* * *

 

 

I finally find a secluded room away from the main areas. I quickly duck inside and hide behind a bunch of large boxes. I slump against the wall, hug my knees close, and cry. I cry, and ray, and cry, the memory of what I just did still fresh in my mind.

 _He had looked at me like I was just some other criminal._   _But I guess he's not wrong cause I nearly hurt Chica._ My tail wraps around my legs, but I pay no mind to it as I continue to bawl my eyes out. 

 _Hay saw me there. Chica will tell them what I did, and... and I'll lose any shot I had with Hay._ My mind is running at the speed of light. My thoughts, all grim, put scenarios of whats going to happen next inside my head, and all of them are bad. 

A small gleam catches my eye, and I look up to see a random box cutter sitting there. Knowing who it was from, I glance around the room for any trace of Golden, but he is nowhere to be seen.  _Nobody would care if I really did pass on, would they?_ I reach out and take the box cutter in my hands, and open the blade. The blade shines welcomingly. 

 _If they did care, they would've found me by now._ My hand trembles and I raise the knife to my new silicon base.  _They don't care about me. Not anymore._ There is no pain as the knife easily cuts through the silicon, exposing all of the vital wires.  _The manual said that red is power. No power means no function, and these ones are hard to_   _find..._ The blade rests on the wire.

* * *

**1st to 3rdPOV Change**

"Where did he go?" Bonnie calls out in a distressed tone.

The animatronics, even Chica, were searching the place frantically looking for Mike. "Guys please hurry! If we don't we could lose him!" Hay shouts, sadness filling her voice as she searches.

"The lad not be gettin far. We animatronics can't leave the store." Foxy calls out as he runs out from a room he was searching.

Chica had tears in her eyes. "Mike... He wasn't himself... Golden did that to him. He took control of him..." she said more to herself than to anybody.

The Marionette pipes up suddenly. "I found his trail, but if we don't hurry up he will be nothing but an empty suit! He is on the wire right now!" Everyone sprints after the Puppet as he turns to sprint the opposite direction he came from. 

"What does it mean he is on the wire? What wire?" Hay asks Freddy's as they run. Freddy turns to her, his eyes saddened. "It means he is about to cut his lifeline. Once he does that, he is a nothing but an empty shell." He says solemnly.

 _'No...no-no-no-no-No-No!'_ Hays mind races as she remembers how Mike used to be before they moved in together. She sprints harder, and she catches up to the Marionette. "Which way?!?" She screams.

"The room on the left! The one with the shut door!" It responds. Hay runs at the door with full force. He knew body mass should've been enough to knock the door in, but it doesn't move.  The room is filled with satanic laughter.

"You are to late children!~" Golden says triumphantly as he appears. "That door is not going to budge for another thirty seconds, but he will be long gone before that.~" The animatronics glare up at Golden. Hay doesn't bother with him as she continues to pound on the door, begging for it to break open. The door does no more than shudder a tiny bit. 

 _'You all know what to do. I'll take care of the door quickly and join you.'_ The puppet sprints over to the door. The animatronics eyes all go black, only yellow pupils illuminating there eyes. 

"Me thinks that you fucked big time, ye murderin' bastard." Foxy says, his voice now a lot lower, but still holding the pirate accent.

"I can and will dispose of you fox, but first I will take care of your mechanic.~" Golden says, malicious intent rich in his voice and vibrant in his eyes. The animatronics all look at each other, then simultaneously launch themselves at the golden menace. 

Meanwhile, the Marionette is muttering things under his breath. "Hurry Marion!" Hay screams as she continues to pound on the door. "And..... Done!" Marion screams, then vanishes, only to pop up behind golden and join the fight. Hay pounds on the door again, and this time it falls in with ease. She runs in, only to be met with oil and electric sparks.

"N-no... H-he-...No..." Hays eyes fill with tears, and she desperately shoves boxes out of the way, only to find a jet black silicon covered hand gripping a box cutter. She follows the hand, which turns into an arm, then a shoulder, and then the torso. Her eyes finally rest upon the now still jet black wolf.

Her screams echo through the halls, and Golden vanishes as his insides are ripped clean out. The animatronics all rush into the room, not even checking to see if Golden really was gone, and stop suddenly when they see the oil and the sparks. Chica and Bonnie go over to the source of the tears that are now flowing from Hays face, and together, they gasp. Mikes head rests in her lap, and her tears slowly wash away the oil. The sparks cease, but the oil continues to pour out of the cord that was no cut in half. The other animatronics all gather around, and slowly, the room is washed of oil.

 

 

 

 

"We...we were to late..."


	9. *Insert Good Title Name Here.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they bring me back? Why did they bring me back? I've only ever caused them pain...
> 
>  
> 
> And why does Hay still care about me?

Hays body shudders from the force of her sobs. Her eyes were similar to Niagra Falls, and there was no stopping the flow. She watches as the oil finally stops flowing from her now dead soulmates wire, and she shuts down. She cradles Mike's head in her lap, just as he had done to her not long ago.

"P-Please d-don't b-be gone...." She pleads with Mike's lifeless eyes. "P-Please t-t-tell me that I-if w-we fix y-you, y-you w-would st-still b-be there.... P-please...." Her voice fails her and she cries even harder, trying to put words into her heaving sobs. The others all bow their heads and allow time for a moment of silence.

"He did put up a good fight you know.~" Came the voice from before. Everybody quickly jumps up and looks around. "Fools, you already took care of my physical form, although since my original tomb remains, I am still here.~" 

"You son of a bitch!" Hay screams as she scans the room quickly, looking for her friend's murderer. "You will pay for this, and when I fix him, he and I will take you down to hell, even if that means we have to go down with you!" Her voice is alive with determination and anger. 

"I look forward to it child.~" The voice says and then is silent. Everyone turns to face Hay. "Even if we do fix him, he may have passed on Hay," Freddy says as he turns to face Hay. 

"Shut up and help me move him!" She says, her voice strained as she attempts to pick the lifeless black wolf. 

"I'm just saying this to try and save you from a great heartbreak," Freddy says. "We should at least help her though. I still believe that Mike can come back." Chica says, her tone not backing up her words. Bonnie moves to help her and together, Hay and Bonnie carry Mike back to parts and service. 

* * *

"Where are the spare wires?" Hay asks. The Puppet steps forward and hands her the new cord. "This is one of your model's set ones. Both of your suits are the same, so this one should work for him as well." It says, and steps back from the table as Hay begins to yank out the old wire. 

"Someone better get me the spare oil or there is going to be problems!" Hay says forcefully. "This is the only spare can so make it count Hay," Freddy says as he places the can on the table. 

"Thank you, and now I believe its best that we leave her and the puppet alone so they can fix Mike," Bonnie says. The others nod, and the file out of the room, leaving the Puppet and Hay alone.

"You don't have to stay, but this is something I have to do." Hay says as she measures the new length of wire.

"It's my job to help fix what is broken Hay, so I think that I'll stay." The puppet waits patiently for hay to finish measuring so he can cut the new length of wire, which he does in a flash. 

"Be careful not to split this one. It may have unexpected consequences." the Marionette warned. 

* * *

**3rd to 1st POV Change**

 

* * *

_It's dark when I wake up. I glance around my surroundings, searching for anything to tell me I didn't do what I think I just did._

_'That bitch golden bear did not just make me do that...' I get up from where I was laying, and there was another booming sound from behind me._

_"Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon Mike." The figure says. "I thought you would've lasted for at least a week before I had to do this. I guess not..."_

_"It's not like I had any choice!" I retort. "I was already feeling mentally strained, and without the strength to set up my mental walls, Golden practically walked right on into my head!"_

_"I guess that is a reasonable excuse. But you already were feeling like shit... Are you sure that none of this is your fault?"_   _The figure questions, and I fall silent because deep down I know he is right._

_Moments later questions escape my lips at a rapid pace. "What is your name, and what are you doing? Why are you helping us? Did you make it-" A boom cuts me off._

_"I know you have questions Mike, but I can only answer a few of them. My name is Mari. And yes, before you ask, I am part of the Marionette, but he base no idea. I am currently saving your life again, and I am helping you because I don't believe in unreasonable death, like the murders **He**  commits" The figure says, and I feel my face contort when I understand who **He**  is. _

_"So, am I going to be returning to the real world?" I ask._

 

_"Thats for you to decide. Think about the pros and cons, then come back to me." Mari says, then vanishes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what you just read. Feel free to leave comments on what you want to see later in the story, and if you have any errors to point out please don't hesitate to do so


End file.
